Behind the Mask
by dramagirl725
Summary: Jennifer moves to Seigaku and starts to make friends for the first time in her life. All the regulars are great, but they don't know about Jennifer's abusive father. It isn't long before she falls completely in love with Fuji, but the prodigy can be too observant. As the two fall in love, Jennifer realizes that keeping her life a secret might be the only way to keep Fuji safe.
1. The Move

Title: **Behind the Mask**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Prince of Tennis  
Author: dramagirl725  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Published: 03-27-14, Updated: 03-27-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,966

**Chapter 1: The Move**

Behind the Mask New

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

**Author' Note:** This is my second attempt at this story. It has been six years since I first came up with this concept, and there are still days that I think about it. That made me realize I should really give this story another shot.

This is an OC/Fuji pairing. The first time around I made you (the reader) the OC, but it seemed to be too distracting/confusing for people. Now my OC has her own name: Jennifer Writer. I love this character to death and I hope you will too.

This story exists inside the world of Prince of Tennis. The only difference is they are in high school instead of middle school. Jennifer is 17, which will be the same age as Fuji and the other seniors in this story. Some of them will be 18 depending on their birthday month. I know in Prince of Tennis the characters are younger, but due to the violence and sexual content of the story I wanted to make them closer to being legal adults. Jennifer also has a little brother and sister who are both 14. They are freshman in high school just like Ryoma.

This is rated M for a reason. Please take notice of the following warnings: This story contains mental, physical and sexual abuse.

**Disclaimer:** While I may own my original character Jennifer Writer, I do not own Prince of Tennis, or any of the characters involved with the show.

Chapter 1: A New Start

* * *

**October 10th 2014**

Jennifer Writer used to believe that when a person became overwhelmed with exhaustion, sleep would be an easy thing to accomplish. At 3:30 in the morning with her eyes open wider than an owl's, Jennifer realized she was wrong.

These days Jennifer used 3:30 in the morning as a time to reflect on all sorts of things. While part of her wished she could fall into a peaceful dreamless sleep, there was another part of her that forced her mind to stay awake. After all, if Jenifer were to fall asleep there was no guarantee that her slumber would be peaceful. Sleeping was dangerous. Jennifer knew that. When she was awake, she could at least attempt to control her thoughts.

At the moment she was doing her best not to think about how every night the cellar would grow colder now that it was October. She was also blocking out the fact that she was skipping enough meals to be suspected of anorexia. Instead Jennifer thought about why she preferred to refer to her room as the cellar, when the rest of her family called it a basement. In her mind cellar was a much more accurate term for a very simple reason. Cellar had the word cell in it. Every night when she was dismissed from the rest of the house, and the miserable existence known as her life, she was locked in this cold underground room. In the morning she would be released to repeat her routine all over again. Jennifer often felt like a prisoner in her own life, so the word cellar was the best way to describe these four walls. Despite the harsh sounding label, Jennifer was quite fond of the cellar. After all, it is one of the few things she could call hers. This made it special no matter how dark, dusty, or cold it may be. Even the nights she was sent in here by force rather than choice, it was still hers.

Before Jennifer finally drifted to sleep, guilt successfully invaded her thoughts. _The reason you don't own anything is because you don't deserve it. How could you ever deserve to have nice things when your own brother and sister don't even have a mother because of you? Your father doesn't love you because you have done nothing to earn it._ 'STOP IT!' Jennifer cried out to the empty room. The voice in her head vanished, so she rolled over to finally get some much-needed rest.

* * *

On the other side of the world it was 4:30 in the afternoon and Fuji Shusuke was doing what he did best; putting on a pure smile. Internally Shusuke was miserable. The paperwork had finally gone through for Yuuta to be transferred to St. Rudolph Gakuen. Starting Monday his little brother would be gone and it was entirely his fault. He had really been looking forward to his brother joining the tennis team with him this year, but that was never going to happen now.

'Excuse me ladies, but I see that Tezuka is heading home and I really need to talk to him about the upcoming practices.' It was a lie of course, but with Fuji's kind smile and sweet tone no one ever questioned him. He just couldn't deal with screaming fan girls flirting with him at the moment. Normally he was very tolerant of such behavior, but today the prodigy's popularity just reminded him of losing Yuuta.

'Hey Tezuka, mind if I walk home with you?' Fuji asked as he ran to catch up with the captain.

Tezuka slowed down while Fuji caught up to him. The two continued to walk in silence. Usually it was Fuji who would start up trivial conversation, but today he was in no mood to do such a thing. Fuji wished Tezuka wouldn't think anything of his unusual silence, but he knew this was a foolish thought. Tezuka was almost as observant as he was. As if on cue the captain spoke up.

'St. Rudolph's could really use a good south paw on their team.'

'Is that your way of saying you're switching schools too?'

'Yuuta will thrive there.'

For the first time all day Fuji's smile slipped. 'If it weren't for me he could have thrived here.'

'If it weren't for you he would have no motivation to improve. You light a fire in people, I should know.'

'Because that turned out so well for you.' Fuji retorted.

Tezuka stopped walking and turned to face Fuji. His face was firm. It was a very similar look to the poker face he usually carried, but Fuji could see the slight differences. Tezuka was upset.

'Fuji Shusuke! Do not for one second consider yourself to be in anyway responsible for my arm. You weren't the one to strike me, and you certainly weren't the one who agreed to play that match injured.'

In three years this was the first time Tezuka mentioned the incident. Normally Tezuka refused to talk about such personal matters, so Fuji took advantage of the rare opportunity. Opening his piercing blue eyes, Fuji faced Tezuka head on and asked a question he had been worried about for quite some time.

'Will you be able to play at Nationals?'

'Nothing will stop Seigaku this year.'

'That is not what I asked you.'

Tezuka turned back to face the road, and continued walking home. The conversation was clearly over, so Fuji didn't bother prodding for more details. After all, Tezuka's silence told him all he needed to know.

* * *

'Get your ass up here before I have to drag you up the stairs.' Mitch Writer called from up above. Based on his tone, something was already causing the easily angered man stress. Not wanting to add to his mood, Jennifer quickly stretched and headed upstairs for another day.

'Good morning Dad.' Jennifer spoke in a way that could have been interrupted as statement or a question. It was a bad habit she had developed over the years when she spoke to her father.

Mitch felt the appropriate response to this was a swift slap across the face. Jennifer winced, but she didn't make a sound. Making noise would only add to her father's anger, and in any case the slap wasn't that hard. Her father was guilty of many things, but he certainly wasn't stupid. He would never risk leaving a handprint on Jennifer's face for the public eye to see.

'How many times do I have to tell you not to speak unless you're spoken to?' Before Jennifer had time to debate whether or not she should respond her father continued.

'Never mind, I don't have time for your bullshit this morning. Just get your morning chores done before the bus comes, and don't even think about trying to snag breakfast.'

Jennifer nodded and headed over to the kitchen sink to wash the pan her family used to make eggs in. From the corner of her eye she noticed Ryan and Alexia finishing their breakfast with their heads down. They did this routine anytime their father spoke to their elder sister, and truth be told Jennifer preferred it this way. There was no reason for them to feel frightened of their father. Jennifer made sure to always take the heat whenever something went wrong. She loved her brother and sister more than anything else in this world, and protecting them was the only thing that prevented her from following in her mother's footsteps on her worst days.

With barely two seconds to spear, Jennifer ran onto the bus fully out of breath. "Good morning John" she gasped to the bus driver. As usual he just glared at her. 'Sure,' Jennifer muttered under her breath 'everyone else in this town hates me, why should you be left out.'

Jennifer knew that wasn't a completely true statement. At least she had Ryan and Lexy. She smiled thinking about the nickname everybody called her sister. She hates the name Alexia. Jenifer walked passed Lexy's seat on the bus without a second glance, but this was all part of an act. Ever since Jennifer found out Lexy was losing friends because of her, she pretended not to talk to Lexy during school hours. She offered to do the same with Ryan, but he insisted that Jennifer should still sit next to him on the bus.

'Morning Rye.' Jennifer internally gloated at the nickname, because she knew no one else could get away with calling her brother that. "You know I can sit somewhere else if…"

"Will you just shut up and sit down already Jenny. No matter how badly you want to sit somewhere else you are stuck with me sis." He pretended to be annoyed, but Jennifer could see the smile he was fighting off.

Once she sat down however, Ryan's face really did turn upset. "How is your wrist?" He softly asked looking straightforward to avoid all eye contact. Jennifer mimicked his body position as she also looked straight ahead. It was normal for the two to avoid eye contact whenever subjects like this came up. Of course Ryan was referring to last night when their father decided to teach Jennifer the importance of not burning people's dinner. He felt the best way was to hold her wrist down on their cast iron stove. Some of the skin is missing and it still burns Jennifer like crazy, but Ryan can't see it. It is hidden away like the rest of her scars.

'Better.'

Ryan shot her a disbelieving look.

'Really, burn wounds are kind of simple, once you remove the heat you remove the pain.'

The rest of the ride was mostly silent with a few comments made about stupid stuff neither of them really cared about.

Jennifer had mixed emotions about school. On the one hand she was highly intelligent and it was the best escape from her farther. On the other hand everybody, both student and teacher alike, hated her.

* * *

'These last test grades were nothing short of atrocious. I told you the importance of studying. Out of the entire class I only had 1 A, 3 B's, 4 C's, and the rest was a D or worse. Considering there are 24 of you, you can only imagine the class average. The tests are in you bins, once you grab them you can go. Jennifer, please stick around for a minute.'

After the class cleared out Jennifer approached her teacher. 'You wanted something Ma'am?'

'You scored a 96 on this test." Jennifer smiled largely despite the fact her teacher said this like it was a bad thing. "Clearly you are the brightest person in this class, so you should have an A, but with your work ethic you will always be a failure. It is obvious you didn't study, yet here you are with a 96, the only A.'

'Can I go now?' Jennifer asked biting her lip into a fake smile. She was putting all her energy into not pointing out that if she really was the only A than maybe the problem was with the teacher.

'Fine, I just hate how it is always the uncaring disrespectful ones that knowledge comes easiest to.'

_Funny I was thinking the same thing about you Miss Rindski. _With a polite nod Jennifer left out of the side entrance to avoid most people. She couldn't afford to get into another fight. It's not like she ever went looking for trouble, but the other students loved making her a target. They all heard rumors about the type of man her father was, and many were convinced that she was following in his footsteps. Which in their defense wasn't completely untrue. Jennifer used to do a decent job defending herself, until last May when she was told she would be expelled if she got into one more fight. From that day on she did everything in her power, to avoid her peers altogether. This plan worked well for Jennifer last year, but this year it was proving to be much more difficult. Somehow her classmates found out she wasn't allowed to retaliate. The only people she ever told were Ryan and Lexy, so Jennifer knew it must have been one of her horrible teachers that let her secret slip. Personally, her money was on Miss Rindski.

When Jennifer arrived at home she was pleasantly surprised to see that her father was not there. She figured he was doing 'business', at least his definition of the word. But by the time it was nine and he was still not home she knew something had to be wrong. At this point she wasn't sure if she preferred him to be late because of business or because he was getting drunk. Before she had time to weigh the pros and cons of each option, Mitch Writer ran through the door in a sober panic.

_Business it is then._

'Everybody get in here now!' He called, but it was really unnecessary seeing as everyone was already in the family room. " We are leaving America tomorrow and moving to Japan."

'TOMORROW?' Lexy, and Ryan shouted at the same time, but Jennifer remained silent. This wasn't the first time they had to pick up and abandon their lives. It was however, the first time they were leaving America. Jennifer knew her father chose the country for two reasons. One: it was on the opposite side of the world so he could get as far away from here as possible. Two: Some of Mitch's best business partners were Japanese. Jenifer already knew the language from all those years spent helping her father. Ryan and Lexy on the other hand, had no background in Japanese.

'Yes tomorrow, I already set everything up, and this new house is huge, you will absolutely love it there, so start packing.'

Lexy and Ryan were not quite as filled in as Jennifer, but could catch on quick enough as to why they were leaving and knew it was best not to ask questions.

Perhaps this is why everyone was so shocked to hear Jennifer ask one herself.

'We're moving into a huge house! Is that really something we should be doing?' It was extremely rare for Jennifer to ever question her father, so when she did she had a damn good reason. Jennifer knew her family's current financial situation, and it wasn't good. Her father had been borrowing a lot more money than he was making lately. Now that they were moving to the same country as his boss, Jennifer was very concerned what the consequences would be if he didn't pay up soon, and she guessed that a huge house wasn't a step in the right direction.

Mitch walked towards his daughter in an angry trance. As he did this the reality of what Jennifer just did began to sink in.

'Dad … I … I'm … Look, I'm really sorry… I didn't mean … I just meant that.' There was no turning back now. Her words could not be unspoken. With her father now just a few steps away she did what little damage control she could. In a remarkably soft and calm voice she spoke past her father to her shaking siblings. 'Ryan. Lexy. Go upstairs and start packing. I will help you as soon as I can.'

'But?' Ryan interjected.

'Just go.' Jennifer saw Lexy back out of the room, but Ryan was still frozen, so she gave him a very sharp look and added 'Please.'

As the twins left the room they saw their father begin to remove his belt. Half way up the stairs they heard the sound of leather colliding against flesh. This was followed by a muffled cry. The sounds faded, but still could be heard when they reached their rooms, so Lexy did the only thing she could think of. She blasted the radio.


	2. Welcome to Seigaku

Chapter 2: Welcome to Seigaku

Sunday October 12th

It was 7:00 on Sunday evening and the Writer family was exhausted. Between the packing, traveling, time change, and jetlag, Ryan and Lexy were dead on their feet. Being used to not getting a lot of sleep, Jennifer was handing the exhaustion slightly better. Besides, she had so many questions and concerns spinning around in her head she doubted sleep would come even if she were given a comfortable bed.

Currently the family was sitting at the kitchen table eating the pizza Mitch had delivered. Their dishes were still in the process of being shipped, so they were eating off of the paper plates Jennifer had picked up at a convenient store earlier that afternoon. Mitch had handed her some bills, and asked that she pick up the family some necessities to get them through the next couple of days. This made Jennifer very happy because it meant no dishes tonight. Not to mention she was getting dinner! Sure her dad restricted her to just one slice, but she was shocked at getting fed at all today since the airplane provided meals on the flight.

"God, I'm tired." Ryan said stifling a yawn.

"I know right." Lexy agreed with a yawn of her own. "I was bummed when I first found out that most of our stuff won't be here for another couple of days, but now I'm kind of glad. I can't even imagine unpacking right now."

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad our pillows and blankets are here, and that the four bedrooms upstairs already have mattresses in them. Speaking of rooms, Dad did you decide which rooms we each get?" Ryan asked in his most innocent sounding voice.

Jennifer immediately knew where he was going with this, but just bit her lip and stared at the crust of her pizza. Ryan brought up that there were four bedrooms in hopes that one of them would be given to his older sister. Jennifer appreciated the effort, but knew not to get here hopes up. They may be in a new country, but it was still their same father.

"The one with the bathroom is mine. You and your sister can decide from the remaining three which ones you want. Whatever is left over will be the guest room."

"But what about…" Ryan paused when he saw his father's face change.

"What about what?" Mitch challenged.

Jennifer panicked. She could see that their dad was very close to his snapping point, and the last thing she wanted was his anger to be directed at Ryan, so she jumped in before Ryan could answer.

"What about me sir?"

It worked. Mitch was no longer looking at Ryan. Instead he was now glaring at Jennifer. Ryan had this horrible look on his face that was torn between fear and guilt. Lexy had her eyes fixed in her peperoni as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You, you ungrateful …" But all of a sudden Mitch face changed. It went from anger to what seemed like excitement, followed by relaxation. "You can meet me upstairs in my room in five minutes." Then he shoved the last of his pizza in his mouth and headed upstairs.

Once he was out of earshot, Lexy hissed at her brother. "Way to go moron."

"Hey at least I tried to get Jenny a room, while you just sat there like your usual useless self."

"Well at least my useless self didn't cause Jenny to get in get in trouble Rye."

Anger shot through Ryan's face, which Jennifer assumed was largely due to being called Rye.

"You know what _Alexia_? You want to go there? FINE let's…"

"Shut Up!" Jennifer hissed cutting Ryan off mid sentence. She was whispering to make sure her father didn't hear her, but the tone was enough to grab both her siblings' attention. "Both of you need to knock it off. Start calling each other by the names you would each prefer, and STOP blaming one another for me. Okay? I'm fine. I know you each try to help in your own way, and I'm grateful for that. But seriously Rye, the last thing I want is for either of you to get hurt. And trust me, when I'm here I'll never let that happen, but you two are going to be homeschooled until you pick up enough Japanese. So promise me you won't do anything to provoke Dad while I'm at school?"

"But."

"No buts. I need you to promise me that you both won't provoke dad."

"…Fine" Ryan sighed in defeat.

"Lexy?"

"Yeah Jenny I promise too. It's not like I'm the one you need to worry about."

"Would you stop provoking Ryan? I mean it guys, part of this not provoking dad means getting along with each other. We're all we have."

"Guess you're right. Seeing as we've been ripped away from all our friends again."

"Aww Lexy you'll make new friends soon. " Jennifer said sympathetically.

"Yeah because it is soooo easy making friends when you're stuck at home with your brother and a private tutor everyday."

"Lexy you'll be at school before you know it. Now I got to get upstairs, before Dad kills me."

* * *

When Jennifer entered her father's room he had a bunch of papers sprawled across the bed. Jenifer took this as a good sign. If he was busy with business, he probably wasn't planning a long 'punishment'. Still she treaded with caution.

"You wa… wanted to see me … sir?"

Mitch looked up from his papers and waved for her to come closer. Jennifer swallowed, but did not hesitate as she stepped further into the room.

"Look Jennifer. This move could be a fresh start for all of us."

"Sir?" Jennifer knew she had to have missed something. Surly he wasn't including her in this statement.

"What I mean is. I really think it's time we work on our relationship. This move is going to have a big impact on all our lives, and I think we will all be much better off. I'm going to be at work more, so I'm really going to need you to step up and take care of your brother and sister. If you think you can handle that, maybe I won't be forced to punish you as much."

Jennifer couldn't believe it. Of course she didn't miss the part about how according to her father Jennifer forced her dad to hit her, but she didn't care."

"You mean it sir?"

"Jennifer we're family. It's time we start acting like it. Speaking of which, I'm thinking you could also step up and start participating more in the 'family' business."

There it was. The catch. Jennifer wanted nothing to do with her father's business, but she was desperate to not get punished anymore. If Jennifer was being honest she knew it was more than just that. There was still part of her that desperately wanted her father's approval. Despite everything that he had done to her, she still loved him. It had been years since he acknowledged she was his family, and she didn't want the feeling to go away.

"What would you want me to do?" She asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry about that just yet. Right now I just want to focus on school, and taking care of things here. I talked to my boss, and he recommended this school called Seigaku, so you will start there tomorrow.

* * *

Jennifer walked up to Seigaku with butterflies in her stomach. This was a chance for her to have a fresh start. Nobody knew her here, which meant nobody hated her yet. That included the teachers. Maybe that meant she had a chance to even get a letter of recommendation for college from one of them. Not that she would ever ask. While it had always been a secret dream for Jennifer to go to college, she knew it would never happen. There was no way her father would give her any money, which meant she needed a full ride. This was one concern, but not the biggest one. The real reason Jennifer never planned on pursuing her dream was it would mean leaving Ryan and Lexy behind. Without being there to protect them, who knows what her father would do.

Two schoolgirls running past Jennifer suddenly shifted her thought. _'Why are they wearing the same outfit?' _That's when she looked up and saw three guys by the door all wearing the same black shirts and pants. '_Of course! Blend in Dad says. Don't stand out he says. Because that's so easy for a new student from America. But it's freaking impossible when the rest of the school wears a uniform and you don't have one!' "_THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!"

"What's unbelievable?" A male voice asked in Japanese.

'_Crap I totally said that last part out loud. Wait I'm supposed to answer now hurry before he thinks you're a freak.'_

"Um how big the school is. My last school couldn't hold a candle to this place, and I guess my excitement caught me by surprise." Jennifer smiled as the lie slid easily off her tongue in fluent Japanese. If there was one thing she had to give her father credit for, it was the ability to lie.

"I know it is quite big! I remember my freshman year I kept getting lost, but now I got this place down." The very tall boy with raven spiky hair and violet eyes expressed with enthusiasm.

"Well maybe you can help me then. It's my first day, and I have to find the office to get my schedule." Jennifer asked hopefully. After all, the guy seemed nice enough.

"Sure! It's right though these doors." He answered as he started walking. I'm Momoshiro by the way. But you can call me Momo."

"Nice to meet you Momo, I'm Jennifer but my friends call me Jenny." Jennifer internally winced at that lie. She didn't have any friends. But Ryan and Lexy called her Jenny, and her father told her to fit in. Normal people have friends.

"Jenny is a cute name!" Momo exclaimed excitedly. "Okay there is the office."

"Thanks Momo, maybe I'll see you around."

"Yes, yes! Bye Jenny." As he walked away Jennifer heard him say under his breath. "I love American girls. You get to call them by their first name."

Jennifer couldn't help but chuckle at this as she walked through the office door.

* * *

Leaving the office Jennifer was in high spirits. The lady in the office had been extremely nice, and didn't even mention that she wasn't in a uniform. Her schedule looked good too. She couldn't believe that she had English first period. Well she was definitely guaranteed to get an A in that class, as long as she could find it first. Her original plan was to just ask a student in the hall for directions, but the halls were remarkably empty considering class didn't start for another 5 minutes. Just when she was about to return to the office for help she heard voices.

Turning the corner in her direction were three boys. The tallest of the group had sandy hair, glasses and a stare so stern that Jennifer almost retreated to office anyway. Next to him was a slightly shorter, but much less intimidating raven. He had the strangest haircut Jennifer had ever seen, but his smile was so welcoming this she hardly noticed his hair. The third guy was the shorted of the group. He had flaming red hair and a personality to match it. He appeared to skip rather than walk, and his voice definitely carried the loudest through the halls.

"Excuse me" Jennifer called out, making eye contact with the raven. "It's my first day here and I seem to be a bit lost."

"Oi Oi! We will definitely help you won't we Oishi?" The redhead asked the raven excitedly, practically pulling his arm off in the process.

"Of course we will. I'm Oishi and these are my friends Tezuka and Eiji." He said gesturing to the to boys on either side of him.

"Thank you so much. I'm Jenny by the way."

"Well Jenny It's nice to meet you. What class do you have first?"

"English."

"Me too!" Eiji exclaimed. "I'll take it from here guys. See you at lunch." Without further ado Eiji grabbed Jennifer's arm and skipped down the hallway.

Jennifer had to concentrate on not wincing when Eiji grabbed her arm. While it was almost healed, it was still sore from the burn whenever someone touched it. The long sleeves hid away anything suspicious, but Jennifer started to worry what would happen when she got a uniform. It seemed all the girls here had to wear short sleeves and a skirt. Before Jennifer could ponder the idea some more Eiji interrupted her thoughts.

"This class is great because Fuji's in it even if we sit on opposite ends of the room. Well here we are!"

Before Jennifer could ask Eiji who Fuji was, he was already headed to his seat. Jennifer didn't really mind. After all, she was only going to ask about Fuji to be polite. It's not like the guy would have any effect on her life. Instead of following Eiji she approached the teacher. After a quick introduction he directed her to an empty table. Every table in the room could seat two people, and it seemed like hers was the only one that was empty. Perhaps this was a good thing, because Jenifer never had been a fan of small talk. Sure she was good enough at it, but it usually involved lying. Not to mention, everyone at her old school hated her. Soon enough people would hate her here too. If no one sat next to her it might prolong that effect. Just as Jennifer was about to relax someone did fill the seat. Before Jennifer got a good look the instructor began speaking.

"Alright class. We have a quiz tomorrow, so today we are going to a practice exercise. I'm going to give you a worksheet with twenty English sentences on it. I want you to circle the noun, underline the verb and box the preposition. You can work on this with your table partner, and to make it interesting the first group who gets every question right will get ten points on tomorrow's quiz."

Jennifer was elated. She didn't need the points for a quiz on her native language, but if she won them for her partner they would be grateful, and might not hate her. That's when she realized she still didn't know whom she was sitting next to.

Facing her partner she had to hold back a gasp. This had to be the best looking guy she had ever seen. He had silky brown hair that framed his face perfectly. His skin looked flawless, and his smile was addicting. Yet the most interesting part about him was that his eyes appeared to be closed. Despite this, Jennifer got the feeling he could see her. If possible his smile grew even wider, and he reached out his hand.

"I guess that makes us partners. My name is Fuji Shusuke. Nice to meet you."


End file.
